Dip coating, also known as immersion casting, is well known as a method for producing items of commerce from plastic, latex or rubber-like materials that require a high level of quality control as to thoroughness of coat and uniformity of thickness. One such item of commerce is the flexible surgical glove, the commercial demand for which has dramatically increased in the past several years.
Likewise, the apparatus for dip coating is well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,991, to Peternell and Ritchie. In general, the process of dip coating involves the movement of a plurality of form molds through a controlled and precise sequence of operations in what is attempted to be a minimal amount of floor space. A typical sequence is to pass the form molds through a cleaning and drying stage wherein residue from prior operations is removed, assuring a clean and dry surface on the form molds. The form molds are then passed through a preheat oven wherein the form molds are warmed to a temperature sufficient to help them accept a coagulant solution in which they are next immersed. After being rotated several times in the coagulant solution to obtain a thorough coat, the form molds are withdrawn and immersed in a bath of the latex material in which they are again rotated to assure a thorough coating. The form molds are then raised and passed through a pre-cure oven to reheat the material on the form mold and the form molds are rotated into a leach tank. In further steps, a slurry of powder in water is applied to the latex product now formed on the form mold and the form molds are rotated upwards into a curing oven where final curing of the latex material occurs. After the form molds are cooled and the products tested and removed from the form molds by mechanical means, the cycle is completed by a cleaning and drying of the form molds prior to the onset of the next cycle.